Animal
by sleepycoru
Summary: "Wow, you really are an animal," said she. Chuckling slyly, Beast Boy purred, "Oh, you have no idea." - BBRae, BBxRae, Beast boy x Raven, LEMON CONTAINED! Is Beast Boy able to show Raven the animal he truly is? Oneshot.


It was a regular day in the Titan Tower, with the regular every-day events occurring (excluding villainous ones, of course).

Robin was busy in the work-out room, trying to build on muscles that were already to their maximum; so perhaps, only maintaining them for another fight. Starfire was either ogling at said young man and occasionally cheering him on, or relaxing in the main operating room (also known as the common room). Today, she was in the main operating room, watching as Beast Boy and Cyborg, like every other regular day, battled to the extreme at a retro video game, which usually resulted in Cyborg winning, Beast Boy throwing a tantrum, and Starfire giggling whilst making comments to Beast Boy's immaturity.

And like every other regular day, Raven was meditating somewhere. Today, since the weather was exceptional, she chose the roof.

Something about that day was not going to be regular, however; and she was unaware as of yet.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos._" the grey-tinted beauty of a demon chanted as she bobbed in the air, hanging in a trance, as the world around her faded to only stars and dreams. It was warm out, so her lavender cloak was resting over the ledge.

Meanwhile, beneath her, a young, green Beast let loose an exaggerated sigh, throwing his head back in annoyance.

"Come on, BB! It'll be fun!" Cyborg said with a joy-coated expression.

"Dude, I can't be _bothered_ with another stupid fun fair. All you do is win goldfish and walk around, then your legs get sore, then some random guy comes up and tries to get you to buy his merchandise. You wanna go for _that_? _No thanks_!"

"But Beast Boy, the fair of fun is only in Jump City for one earthly day this month! We need to go! I cannot wait to get another aquatic creature so I can release it into the ocean like I do every month! It shall be most joyous!" the alien princess made her move.

"Uh, Starfire, you know those fish don't live in salt water, right...?"

Cyborg interrupted what was going to be quite an awkward silence with an outburst. "Come on, B, I'll buy you a tofu-dog!"

"I said no! Jeez! Take Robin with you. Or Raven!" He jerked, and sat up to look at his surroundings, slightly concerned. "Where is she, anyway?"

"No idea. Why don't you look for her?" Cy nudged him painfully in the ribs. "If she's alone, you could make a move!"

"Man, shut up!" the hint of a blush was dusted upon the Beast's cheeks, from embarrassment, desire, and anger. Starfire giggled, as usual.

"Damn, it's noon already! It'll be closed if we don't get there, Star." The cybernetic stood, cracking his machine knuckles and setting down the now switched off game controller. "You're gonna have to play these on your own; Mr. Muscles probably doesn't wanna be disturbed today."

"You mean Robin?" a starry-eyed Starfire levitated into the conversation.

After waving them goodbye as they sauntered off, the doors shut with a respectful swish, and Beast Boy was left alone in the now eerily silent common room. Well, if "Mr. Muscles" didn't want to chat, there was only one other option.

"Raven!" his husky voice filled the hallways, the soles of his boots making muffled taps as he paced back and forth, between rooms, floors, corridors. Biting his lip and prodding at his chin thoughtfully, he remembered the only place he hadn't looked. _Meditating on the roof, huh? I guess it would have a nice view, being a nice day and everything..._

Soundless as possible, he eased the door to the Titan Tower rooftop open, slipping himself through to the humid outside air and being cautious not to make any sudden movements, for the door could easily fall from his grip and slam. He pushed it slowly behind his back until he heard a satisfying click, and looked to the floating woman before him.

She was facing the opposite direction, and was chanting her usual spell; even if she were to be facing his way, her eyes would be sewed shut for the meantime. Plopping down onto the ground, he crossed his legs and watched her stature move elegantly in the sunlight.

Yes, he was in love with her. Ever since he first set eyes on her; her grace, her power, her beauty, it all had captured him immediately. Even when Terra was around, he fell head over heels for the blonde, although was deeply tied to Raven no matter how hard he ignored it, and it only grew since then. The insults she constantly passes in his direction, it only fuels him, driving him deeper; he may seem like it irritates him, but that's a lie. He loves it. He loves her attitude, he loves her mystery. She's not normal. She's different. So beautifully different... and that's what makes him fall harder.

Of course, he had no intention of telling her. If the constant desire to impress her didn't make it obvious enough, then no words were needed. Absent-mindedly, he breathed a sigh of relief. Watching the water was nice, but watching the elegance of Raven was far, far nicer.

His sigh was of a louder volume than intended, which snapped Raven from her meditation, and although she continued to float, her chain of control was lost, and she cancelled the rest of the meditation. Beast Boy's ears flattened as he shot up, ready to be scolded for ruining her ritual, but no voice was heard. Instead, she only looked behind, with an expression of gentleness.

Beast Boy took this as an invitation to near her. "Hey, Raven... sorry... uh..." searching for the right words was a challenge. Although he had fallen helplessly in love, talking to her when they weren't bickering was still troublesome to start off. "Cy and Starfire left to go to the fun fair... and Robin was busy... I was wondering... d'ya think... we could... just... hang out, for a while? A-as friends?"

"...Sure." Raven's low, emotionless voice hung dryly, but every Titan was used to that by now. He bared his trademark grin after hearing the reply, his fangs sharp and sparkling in the midday sunshine. Hopping beside her, he sat and hung his legs over the ledge, beside her cloak. She quietly placed herself beside him.

"Wow, it's a great day." Beast Boy started a conversation after a while of continuous silence between the pair. It wasn't a horrible, dragged out silence. It was a comfortable silence. They would sometimes have these silences when they were having a serious moment. Both enjoyed it nonetheless. "Don't you say?"

"It is actually nice today..." Raven let the summer breeze brush her locks from her eyes before doing it with her own fingers.

"Rae, I'm bored. Wanna have some fun?" he perked up a little, smirking her direction, but she only dismissed his eagerness with her comment on her dislike for fun.

However, this time, he ignored that.

"Come _on_, Raven!" he whined, fixing himself so that he was on his knees instead. "We could play a video game! Oh, wait... you don't like those... we could go shopping! I could buy you a dress! Wait... you don't like dresses. Do you like dresses? I can't remember."

He babbled on the topic of what to do for a solid three minutes, before Raven had enough.

"Don't you ever shut up?" she mumbled under her breath. Beast Boy's face flashed with a look of hurt, and suddenly, guilt pierced at Raven's cold heart. She was about to apologise, but Beast Boy's regular, chirpy self returned.

"Does it annoy you? _Blah blah blah blah blah_, hahaha!" His hearty chuckle lifted Raven's heart from it's pit of despair, and she smiled a little; but only a little, and only for a millisecond. However, a sight so rare was never missed by the beast before her. He gasped and choked out, "You smiled at me!"

"Yeah, big woop..." Raven shrugged. Alright, so she smiles sometimes... she knew that wasn't the only reason she smiled, unfortunately. Being with him makes her want to smile. That doesn't mean she will, though, so it happens rarely. Personally, Raven thought the idea of 'love' was overrated; particularly because it's dangerous for her to feel such a strong emotion, due to her powers being directly linked to her feelings. It's not that she couldn't fall in love, it's just that she preferred not to, for 'safety'. In regards to Beast Boy, however... he was definitely something else in her eyes. Love? Hard to say. Possibly.

"So, make a choice!" his big, keen eyes melted into hers, but the shared gaze was broken as the female's violet pair rolled away in fake disgust. Her arms folded.

"Let's just sit here." she spoke with that occasional sass. _Damn it, Raven, you're toying with me_, Beast Boy thought as he gulped.

"Wanna hear a j-"

"_No._"

"Oh, come on, Rae, it's a good one!"

"I said no."

"Please?!" he reached his arms out to grasp her, or shake her, or touch her, or something, but she only pushed them away anyway, regardless of what he was going for. On instinct, he playfully nipped at her wrist. She retaliated in utter shock, raising her eyebrows and sharply pulling away her arm.

"Wow, you really are an animal."

Chuckling slyly, Beast Boy purred, "_Oh, you have no idea._"

It was meant to be a casual side-comment, certainly not for Raven to hear, but of course, she did. Ears like a hawk.

"Excuse me?" only one brow was lowered. He stared at her, his face flooding with rising temperature. Blushing was one thing, but then he began to sweat as he thought of some sort of sarky comeback, or any comeback at all, or even an explanation. He ended up only repeating what he had said, in a fit of panic.

"I-I said you have no idea."

"And why not? You shape shift, don't you?"

"No, it's not that... nevermind, nevermind."

"Spit it out."

"I-it was a dirty joke, okay? Leave me alone, sheesh..." his face was as red as a beet, now, nervous and embarrassed, and he quickly looked away, biting his lower lip in sheer hope that she wouldn't knock him out. To his amazement, she responded with;

"Oh, really, then? Go on. Show me." her lips curved into an alluring smirk.

Beast Boy was stunned. "Huh?"

"You wanted something to do today, right? Consider it a challenge. Show me what an animal you are."

"Raven... I don't think you get it."

"I do get it." Suddenly, Beast Boy was pulled by the collar, inches away from Raven's determined and somewhat freakishly sexy glare. He flinched slightly, being caught completely off guard.

"R-raven?!"

Before he could protest, her lips were on his, moving in rhythmic motions. The kiss only lasted a second or two before he pulled away sheepishly. "Raven... we shouldn't..."

"I want to."

"Y-you do?!"

"I want what I want."

Silence followed. Raven's grip on Beast Boy was still deathly tight. Adjusting himself, and freeing his collar from the white-knuckled hand of his friend, he swallowed and said in a low hum;

"Go to my room."

Obediently, as if a servant doing the deeds for her master, she stood and exited the roof. Shoving his hands through his soft, thick hair, he groaned aloud, the rapid pulsing of his heart ceasing to slow. _Am I really doing this? It's Raven! But she wants to! But... does she really?_

* * *

Waiting for what seemed like a lifetime and a day, familiar footsteps were finally heard in the distance of Beast Boy's room. It was messy, as usual, but she didn't mind. She was perched upon the lower bunk of his bunk bed, patiently waiting, and secretly throbbing at the crotch. The thought of sex with Beast Boy had already made her moist (she had thought of it on numerous occasions before, though). Raven was confused as to why she suggested it, but then blamed it on him, inwardly noting that he made the suggestive comment in the first place, which put the idea in her head. In regards to her thoughts about it before... well, a girl wonders; and she had nothing close to romance that she felt for any of the other Titans. The only one she could have imagined it with without cringing in disgust was Beast Boy. Inwardly, and something she wouldn't admit for a long time, was that she found him extremely attractive. Even with the pointed ears, the green skin, everything that would be an utter turn-off for a regular girl, was only something Raven could easily look past. Besides, the beastly appearance of him reminded her of what a man he was. And hopefully, after tonight, what an _animal_ he was.

The door swung open. Her expected guest marched in. The door swung back, with the aid of his hand.

"Alright, Raven." his voice had his energetic touch, but also a seductive twist. "You want me to show you what an animal I really am?"

She nodded, her womanhood thrumming with every breath she took, desperate. In a matter of moments, he had pounced on her, forcing her back onto the mattress. His mouth hungrily bit at hers before engaging them in a hot, saliva-filled kiss. To his surprise, Raven immediately battled for dominance, to which he aggressively denied. Her tongue tasted as delicious as he expected.

Tiny moans escaped the demoness as Beast Boy's tongue began exploring her mouth regions, occasionally brushing against her own tongue as he did so. He broke away, panting, and lacing his fingers with hers. "Raven..." he spoke in a low, completely different voice.

It was enticed. It was aroused. He was plain horny for the woman beneath him.

The feeling was mutual.

It was only when they began to violently kiss again did both realise they had been longing for this lust, longing for this very pleasurable moment. Breaking the kiss for a second time, Beast Boy left wet kisses across her jaw and neck, a thin trail of spit connecting the marks he mischievously left. _She'll hate me tomorrow for these_, he chuckled into her neck as he thought such a thought. Her moaning urged him on, nipping and biting onto the sensitive spots, causing her to swallow down louder moans that might alert Robin a few rooms away.

His knuckles paled and he gripped her slender hand so much rougher as he felt his throbbing member begin to finally harden and enlarge against her crotch, which caused Raven to gasp in shock. She grinded their hips together, scraping her nails down his back, leaving light scratch marks for him to remember this moment by. The pain was truly intoxicating; the haze of the moment caused him to arch his back in pleasure at her scratching. He nibbled cheekily against her collarbone, his fangs doing an excellent job of marking his progress.

"Come on, you can do better than that."

The jeer of his counterpart ignited something within him. His breath intense, he fiercely caught a grip on her outfit and ripped without a second thought. Raven yelped, not in disappointment or fear or annoyance, but in excitement. She giggled for the first time in what seemed like a century. _So this is the kinda fun that gets you pumped, is it, Rae..._

Accidentally scratching at her skin a few times and leaving gashes across her beautiful body, he ripped the outfit apart, undergarments and all, the beast inside him finally coming to life. Holding her down by the shoulders, he instantly suckled on her left nipple, tweaking and pulling on the right, rubbing his thumb in all the directions known to man. Her moaning got louder, with each suck and with each tug. Her nails were clinging to his bed sheets. _Come on. Beg for mercy. Do I need to bite you, babe?_

Following his instinct, he bit down with his sharp teeth onto the soft, pink flesh. Her unexpected cry out sent a brilliant vibration through his desperate cock. Precum was already dripping; if she kept making those sounds he would explode and he wouldn't have even got to fuck her senseless. She knew he loved it. She knew every time she opened her mouth his manhood got so much harder. And yet, she did it, to ridiculously tease him... and because she couldn't really help it.

He massaged her stomach with his tongue, licking every inch he could manage, causing her to squirm. He caught a small glimpse of her face above her bosom, and _God_. Her mouth wet, wide open, her eyes full of colour, her vision hazy, her face in a bashful blush, and even better, she was drooling helplessly onto his pillow. It drove him crazy.

Oh, how in love with her he was, and now he was exploring her body like it were a mountain. The animal inside him was hungry and ready to hunt. Ready to mate like the wild beast he truly was. To make Raven feel better than she has ever felt; he wanted her to beg, to scream, to unleash the forbidden emotions inside her and shake the building apart. This was a once-in-a-lifetime chance, a chance he may never receive again, depending on Raven's choice, and he was ready to make the most out of it.

Raven was feeling intense pleasure and was knocking her knees at every movement the man made on her. Biting, sucking, scratching, marking, gashing, kissing, everything he did, it never pained her; it only caused her to groan in immense and deep arousal. The emotion of 'lust' inside her was horny above all levels.

A demon and a beast making love was already doomed to be a heck of a ride, so there was no wonder that the green being had purposefully leaked blood from her body. Having moved backwards, rather up than down, he bit at her collarbone and the warm, crimson liquid trickled to the pillow in a thin line which quickly disappeared within the steam of the moment. Darting from the collar to her stomach again, he continued to kiss until he reached the groin area, causing her to flinch gently the lower he went. Chuckling under his sex-absorbed breath, he lifted his head to make eye contact with her, heating the moment further.

"How's it going, Rae? Enjoying it so far?" he said in a somewhat mocking manner, which caused Raven to scoff. She would have retorted with a sardonic comment as usual, but she was too breathless to even do so, therefore attempting to do it with her eyes instead. Although they were glazed over from the passion, she got her message across, and Beast Boy only cackled in response. "I see. Lucky for you, the fun hasn't even started yet."

"What... do you mean?" Raven collected herself and eventually gathered her desired oxygen. Her calm stature returned, but the bashful blush remained, making her so much more out of character than she wished was possible.

"This is what I mean." the glint of his fang signified oncoming danger, and before she could blink, her legs were forced apart and Beast Boy was down below, his lips pressed against her warm, vaginal flesh. She could have easily blasted him with her energy, but she didn't. Of course she didn't. He was making her feel like such a woman.

He let his tongue explore her outer skin, lining the barrier with his spit, going gentle at first, to ease her in. He flicked his hungry, mutt-like tongue against her clitoris, making her moan out in the pleasure she lusted for. His nails scraped and dug straight into her soft thighs, and the tremble of them underneath his palms only made him strike a menacing grin against her pulsing pussy. Saliva and bodily fluids were dripping onto his bed sheets as he forced his tongue inside of her, letting her walls swallow it up. The taste was utterly incredible; utterly bitter-sweet. Using the top of his jaw, he let his teeth chomp lightly at the clit, the excruciating agony mixing with the indescribable pleasure in Raven's bod, making her roar a moan so different from the rest. She was enjoying it. He could see it. He could feel it. He could _taste it_.

I feel so alive! The blood boiled underneath his skin, ready for more, the adrenaline shooting through his veins and his neglected cock. He gave her a last desperate lick and he reluctantly pulled away, although the fun wasn't over. Licking his cum-covered lips, he removed his own clothing within short moments and took a few seconds to listen to her heavy, heavy breathing. He purred as he kissed her left thigh, and she groaned and shook in reply. "B-beast..." the receiver mumbled, unable to finish her phrase as she trailed into another strangled moan. The unfinished sentence, however, reminded the pointy-eared giver exactly what he was.

It only painted another smile upon him. He was craving her. Her voice, her love.

They both knew exactly what they wanted; and they wanted it bad.

His long, solid and erect manhood was exposed and prepared for this moment. Playing with Raven with his fingers, she twitched and salivated, only satisfying his sight more. Desperately making intimate eye contact with her, his eyes heavy yet focused, and a vein visible on his forehead due to his concentration, Raven couldn't help but flush a scarlet colour, not only due to the delightful pleasure she was receiving, but due to his sole purpose of the moment only being her. Only thinking of her, only drowning himself within the inner passion of her. They wanted each other, and they both knew it dead straight.

Unable to wait any longer, his cock aching for touch, for entrance into Raven, his desire to fuck her itching at his mind, he forced her open once more and let her take his length. Her walls constricted as she threw her head back in ecstasy and intense pain of losing her virginity. In absolute bliss were the both of them, a heaven, it was almost a blur as he made her mind go completely blank. Forcing her legs even further back, he thrusted in and out of her, nearly reaching his climax so soon. Moan, moan, moan, was all he heard, his skin dotted with goosebumps.

"Beast boy, come on!" even with her mouth full of howls and saliva and lack of oxygen, she had the nerve to taunt him. "Is that all you've got? I thought you were an animal!"

A tone she had never used before, probably due to her emotions bubbling furiously inside her that she was losing her natural character, had erupted, and shot at him like a bullet. Faster, harder, and deeper, he plunged into her with every ounce of his strength, the grunts and groans from him and the whines and moans from her actually overtaking the slapping of sweaty skin. Neither seemed to care that Cyborg or Starfire may have returned by now, nor about Robin only a few rooms away.

They just cared about this one moment they shared.

And it was almost over.

Raven rocked her hips against her temporary lover in perfect rhythm. With a few more thrusts, Beast Boy knew he was about to reach his limit.

"Raven!" he yelled in a somewhat innocent tone, closing his eyes and enjoying his last few moments on the seventh heaven. He bit back his last moan regretfully, suddenly aware of his surroundings, but the orgasm was too strong to hold in. He moaned a low yet loud moan, and he was unable to pull out in time. Raven also orgasmed in synch with him, their cum mixing into one passion-filled liquid as they both exploded in alternate directions. Any pain either felt subsided, and Beast Boy crashed on top of her, chest heaving.

"Raven... Raven..." he whispered into her hair, kissing her ear as he breathed his warm breath around it, tickling her. However, she stayed silent, only running her fingertips gently to and fro on his brilliantly structured back, and letting herself calm down her breath with some form of technique.

"I l-" Beast Boy started. He suddenly stopped mid-sentence, blushed, and rolled off, staring to the bottom of the top bunk. Gulping down the rest of his will to talk ever again, he avoided looking at her naked body, even though he had stared lovingly (yet fiercely) at it throughout the entire scenario. After a few minutes of regathering their breath, his voice broke the silence yet again. "So?"

"So what?"

"You asked me to show you the animal I was." he propped himself onto his elbow to stare at her smugly. "Satisfied?"

The Demonness pondered. "Not quite." she sat up after saying so, straying Beast Boy in the dust behind her, clueless. He became level with her after he also straightened.

"Huh?"

"I'm still not convinced."

"What?!" his voice rose to that squeaky, aggravated tone that Raven secretly found hilarious. "How could you say that?! Dude, were you just there a few seconds ago?"

"Barely." she muttered, to which Beast Boy blushed at, though only for a few seconds before he became enraged.

"Then what do I have to do to make you believe me?"

"Prove it to me. Harder. That wasn't hard enough." she glared daggers at him. "How about tomorrow? Sound good? Great."

And with that, she was wrapped in one of his old shirts since her regular outfit lay tattered on the floor, up and out, leaving Beast Boy stunned on his sweat-and-cum-soaked bed sheets.

"Dude..." he said through his teeth, albeit smirking, as he stared at the door she recently left through. "She took such a pounding, and yet she still asks for more."

He lay back onto the bed, linking his fingers proudly behind his head.

"Totally digs me."

* * *

**Sorry if it was bad, it's my first lemon! Thanks!**


End file.
